Better Said, Not Written
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Everyone assumes Cat Noir will be thrilled to discover Ladybug's identity, but what happens at the reveal if he's not? What happens if he feels hurt and betrayed by the one person he trusted the most? (This is an alternate version of chapter 14 from "A Recipe for MariChat" it can be read as a stand alone story - overview of previous events is included).


_Dear Reader,_

 _I thought I'd share an alternate scene I had written for "A Recipe for MariChat", after a number of reviews I found it interesting that in most fan fiction reveal scenes Adrien/Cat Noir is thrilled with Marinette/Ladybug's identity. In this story version he feels a sense of hurt and betrayal. I wrote a number of different scenarios for this chapter and in this one he finds out via the letter from Marinette. If you haven't read "A Recipe for MariChat" allow me to give you an overview of events leading to this moment (as this is from Chapter 14)._

 _Overview:_ _Ladybug rejected Cat Noir's love not realising he was serious, after witnessing his distress she seeks him out as Marinette to support and comfort him. A friendship grows between the two. During this time Marinette reveals her feelings for Adrien to Cat Noir and he encourages her to pursue Adrien. They begin dating, Cat Noir wants to reveal his identity as Adrien to Marinette and seeks permission from Ladybug, while doing this he unknowingly reveals his identity to LB. This causes a dilemma for Marinette as she feels the need to reveal her own secret but is terrified of the potential fall-out. Adrien beats her to the punch and reveals his alter ego but Marinette doesn't. She gives him a letter she's written instead…_

* * *

Adrien pushed away from his desk and staggered back, "No, it can't be."

Plagg floated out of his shirt, "What we're out of camembert?" he whined.

"No, it's the letter. I mean the poem she's her," he said pointing at the offending item.

One of Plagg's brows lifted as the other sank low, "Well yeah."

Adrien plucked the kwami from the air, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Plagg frowned, "I didn't want my butt handed to me by Tikki."

Adrien released him and ran his hands through his hair, "Why didn't she tell me today?"

The black kwami shrugged, "I don't know. Ring her and ask."

Adrien swung around, "I've got a better idea. Plagg, claws out."

* * *

Cat Noir landed with a heavy thump on Marinette's balcony. He wasted no time in dropping down the skylight to round on the girl who sat stunned at her desk. "You should have told me," he growled.

She spun the chair around to face him, "I-I wanted to but…"

"No buts," he said pointing his finger at her, "I told you my biggest secret and it was the perfect opportunity for you to tell me yours and you didn't. Why?"

"I hesitated the day was going so well and I didn't want to ruin it. I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react."

He cut her off, "And you think it was any easier for me? Do you know how torn up I've been? I felt awful about deceiving the girl I love and it turns out she's been deceiving me in return. Do you even trust me?"

She stood up, "Of course I trust you."

He shook his head, "No you don't. For years we've been partners and I've wanted to share our identities and you always said no. I've always respected your position even if I didn't agree with it. Do you know why that is? Because I'm loyal and I respect you. I laid out my feelings to you and only after you figure me out you decide to drop the bomb on me by a damn letter!"

"I panicked today. I broke your heart before I didn't want to do it again."

"Honesty, Marinette, I wanted your honesty. It was killing me that I couldn't tell you the whole truth about me but little did I know you were holding out as well. For years we could have been working together to sort out akuma attacks but no we've had to lie and deceive each other and for what? The big bad Hawkmoth is going to get us! Oh please, after three years of fighting together I think it's safe to at least keep this between you and me."

"I'm sorry Adrien, I should have come clean but you were so upset."

"And how do you think I feel now? You knowingly deceived me. I transformed right in front of you when you asked me to. Would you even do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

"Then prove it."

Her knuckles whitened as her fists clenched. "Tikki, spots on."

Cat Noir watched as a red kwami immerged from the sewing box at the corner of Marinette's desk. She was absorbed into Marinette's earrings and he watched as his girlfriend disappeared and was replaced by a very nervous looking Ladybug. He crossed his arms and started walking towards her when something about her changed. There was a faint shimmer and his throat tightened. He couldn't explain what was different but it became so very clear that Marinette was Ladybug that he wanted to slap his own face. How could he have missed that, he unconsciously moved towards her and as he did he picked up her scent. Somehow the usual fragrance that was undeniably Ladybug had shifted to mix with Marinette's.

"I guess you're seeing me without my glamour," she said quietly.

His cat ears pricked up, "Your voice and your scent they're different."

She nodded sucking in her lips, "Yep the glamour is down."

His eyes narrowed, "When did mine disappear?"

She sucked in a breath, "When you told me your friend's crush was you outside the mask."

His head pulled back, "What? That long?" He turned away from her clenching his hands as his lips curled. He snapped around and glared at her, "Is this a game to you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you seem to enjoy toying with me. You know what Marinette," he said with dripping contempt at her name, "maybe you were right all along. Maybe Cat Noir isn't good enough for you and do you know what else, Cat Noir is the real me. Adrien has always been the puppet of Gabriel Agreste."

Her brow crinkled, "What are you trying to say?" She blocked his path before he could reach the stairs. She placed her hands on his chest to stop him from progressing any further.

He glared at her hands and lifted them to her eyes, "I need to leave before I do something stupid."

She released him to grab something off her desk and shove it at him, "I finished it." Her voice cracked, "I want you to have it before you go."

Some of the anger drained from his face as he looked down at the jacket she'd made for him. He turned his face away to mutter a thank you. She stepped aside to let him leave. He took the steps two at a time before launching out the skylight and he cursed as he heard the screams of an akuma.

* * *

Ladybug was shaking as she lowered herself into her desk chair. She'd made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She truly was a coward. She should have told him when he'd told her. At least her parents weren't home to witness that particular argument, that was perhaps the only positive to come from the confrontation. She was about to transform back when there was a knock at the skylight. She frowned as she looked up to see Cat Noir's glowing eyes. "Akuma," he said simply before dropping the window back into place.

She let out a groan and quickly made her way up. He was waiting for her on the balcony and he shoved the jacket back into her hands. He didn't look at her as he said, "I don't want to lose that."

She took it and dropped it back through the skylight, "So what do we have?"

"I don't know, I just heard the screaming."

* * *

 **This is scene didn't make it into "A Recipe for MariChat" but it did help sculpt the final version. I hope you enjoyed a peek into how the story could have gone. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
